


What Would Your Folks Say?

by Thatoneloser_kid



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:52:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneloser_kid/pseuds/Thatoneloser_kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie has had an awful day and shows up at Peggy's door with a bottle of Schnapps</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Would Your Folks Say?

Peggy startled when there was a loud bang on her door, reaching down the side of her bed for her gun when she realised that if someone was here to kill her they would hardly knock and give her time to take off. 

 

"English, you in there?"

 

Peggy smiled at the familiar voice, rolling off her bed and padded over to the door. 

 

Angie was still dressed in her work clothes but the top few buttons were undone and her hair had been unpinned, she was leaning against the doorframe of Peggy's door with a bottle of schnapps in her hand. 

 

"Yelling _and_  alcohol, are you just begging to be thrown out?" 

 

"That would just be the cherry on top of the cake that has been a horrible day,"

 

"Do you want to come in?"

 

"No. No, I thought we could talk about it here." Angie sassed gaining a half hearted glare from Peggy. 

 

"I don't much appreciate your sarcasm, miss Martinelli." Peggy opened the door a little to allow Angie to enter her room. 

 

"Today has just been a horrible day." Angie sighed, falling down into Peggy's bed, resting her back against the wall. 

 

Peggy closed the door and moved back to her bed, sitting down beside Angie. 

 

"What's wrong, love?"

 

"I do _not_  get enough tips for the amount of time I was slapped my butt today then some sleaze spilled coffee down the front of my uniform and then proceeded to tried to unbutton my shirt to 'help me out'," Angie brought her hands up to do little hair quotes before taking a big gulp of the schnapps and Peggy clenched her jaw to prevent herself from demanding the guys name and address. "And then my Ma came int' the diner only to talk about how I can't be a waitress all my life and that I need to find a 'nice fella' to bring home."

 

"You sound like you have had a rotten day." Peggy agreed, nodding sympathetically, accepting the bottle from Angie.

 

"I just couldn't wait to get outta that diner and get up here."

 

"Why haven't you found a guy? You're a beautiful woman, I doubt you don't have countless suitors out there."

 

Angie rolled her lip between her teeth. "Can I tell you somethin', English?"

 

"Of course you can, Angie." Peggy assured, handing Angie the bottle of schnapps. 

 

Angie took a drink straight out the bottle, she didn't feel like she had to act lady like around Peggy, Peggy wouldn't want her acting like something she wasn't. "Fella's ain't really my thing." Angie murmured unsurely, taking another drink to distract herself from the little frown on Peggy's face. 

 

"Women?" Peggy clarified, wanting to assure she was picking Angie up correctly. 

 

"Yeah." Angie bobbed her head, taking a little comfort in the fact Peggy hadn't kicked her out the bed and told her to leave. 

 

"What would your folks say if they knew?"

 

"I wouldn't _have_ folks if they knew." Angie glanced over at Peggy who was staring thoughtfully at the wall across from them. "Why ain't you tellin' me to leave?"

 

Peggy frowned deeper, turning to look at Angie. "Why would I kick you out?"

 

"It's weird, Peg, I'm not supposed to fell like this about women." Angie sighed, "I know what I'm supposed to do. I'm supposed to fall in love with a nice fella, if there is such a thing, I'm supposed to get married, have his kids and become a house wife."

 

"You can't help how you feel, Ang. I know of you could choose you wouldn't feel this way but there is nothing wrong with it." Peggy tried to comfort Angie. "You were just born in the wrong era. I can assure you in the future people will look back and see the views of our time as foolish."

 

"What are your views on it?"

 

"I think you're brave for accepting this part of yourself and I don't really blame you for not liking men, men are pigs." Peggy joked, drawing a laugh from Angie. "You've been with a woman?"

 

"What, like, sexually?"

 

"In anyway, really."

 

"Twice. One was just a quick fling in a bathroom of this fancy joint in Harlem. Don't look at me like that," Angie huffed when Peggy looked at her with a somewhat surprised look on her face. "She started it, I'm hardly gonna tell a lady no, Carter."

 

Peggy chuckled. "Fair enough. What about the second woman?"

 

"That was a li'l more serious. It was in high school, she was my best friend. Her dad died in the war, she was cut up and needed comfort, it just happened." Angie shrugged. "She yelled at me while puttin' her clothes back on and stormed out. I didn't see her for a week until she showed up at my door and it happened again. Same thing; we had sex, she yelled at me, called me a lot of names I really shouldn't repeat in front of a lady of your stature, then left. That happened over and over until Ma moved us to South Harlem."

 

"She just... Used you like that?" Peggy asked, her heart twitching in her chest and Angie's little defeated shrug. 

 

"I kinda fell for her, which was foolish, really. I just kept letting it happen because maybe this time she would realised she loved me back."

 

"You are better than that, darling. You know that, don't you?"

 

Angie shrugged. "I'm just scared I'm gonna end up with some fella that I don't love, have kids that I don't even really want and just end up bein' unhappy."

 

"Then don't let that happen."

 

"I don't think I'm gonna have a choice, Peg."

 

"Of course you do. It is difficult but you can't base your happiness on make other people happy."

 

"It's not about makin' other people happy, I don't wanna loose everyone around me."

 

"You wouldn't loose me."

 

"Well, that's somethin'." Angie agreed, letting her head fall against Peggy's shoulder. "Thank you for bein' so good about this, English."

 

"Well, it would be very hypocritical of me to dislike you based on your preferences." Peggy said carefully, keeping her eyes on the painting across the room, even when she felt Angie lift her head to look up her her. 

 

"What'd you mean?" Angie asked. "You int' girls, too?"

 

"No, I'm not. I wasn't." Peggy muttered, "I've only ever dated men, I've never looked at a woman like I do a man. Until now."

 

"Yeah? Tell me a li'l about this girl who has held the elusive Peggy Carter's attention?"

 

Peggy's bright red lips hooked up into a little smiled. "She's a waitress, very resilient, she doesn't give up on something that she wants."

 

"Yeah?" Angie murmured, releasing a shaky breath when Peggy took the bottle of schnapps, that Angie had completely forgotten about, out of her hand and set it on the floor, leaning her body against Angie's. 

 

"She is unequivocally beautiful, she has the prettiest blue eyes and the most distracting lips I've ever seen on a person."

 

Angie licked her lips subconsciously as Peggy leant over her, slowly guiding Angie back until she was lying flat back against the bed. "Peg?"

 

"If you wish for me to stop please tell me so," Peggy almost back off because of the slightly startled look in Angie's eyes. 

 

"No," Angie gripped onto Peggy's hips. "I don't want you t' stop."

 

Peggy gave Angie a little nodded, her knuckles moving to just under Angie's chin and tilted the waitress's head back a little.  

 

"You kind of have to breath, love." Peggy teased and Angie released a quivering breath. 

 

Peggy smiled, her thumb gently stroking Angie's jawbone. 

 

"Will you stay after?" Angie asked, the insecurities she tried to hard to push down showing for a brief second.

 

"This is my room." Peggy answered, giving Angie a reassuring kiss on the lips before whispering. "I'm not going _anywhere_  unless you want me to, darling."

 

Angie nodded, smiling as Peggy leant down to kiss her again. 

 

Angie's hands gripped onto Peggy's hips, pulling her a little more on top of her. 

 

"That woman doesn't know what she lost, honey." Peggy whispered, bumping the tip nose against Angie's.  "And you are better than being used as someone's comfort system."

 

"If I knew this woulda happened I woulda told you weeks ago."

 

"A few weeks ago I wouldn't have been in the right place for this. I was still very much intent on not sticking around for very long."

 

"And now?"

 

"This place has kind of grown on me," Peggy is talking about Angie as apposed to the Griffith but, judging but the broad grin that appears on Angie's lips, she is more than aware of that. 

 

"Thanks, English."

 

"Are you thanking me for liking you?" Peggy tilted her head a little to the left, grinning down at Angie who gave Peggy her best eye roll. 

 

"You are lyin' on top of my, English, excuse me if my head is a li'l cloudy."

 

Peggy laughed whole heartedly, kissing the tip of Angie's nose, leaving a red smudge of lipstick, and sat up, reaching down to grab the bottle of schnapps. "Let's finish this then head to bed, hm?"

 

Angie sat up, her shoulder and thighs pressing against Peggy's as they passed the bottle between them, only getting distracted twice by kissing.

 


End file.
